My Sweetheart is My Everything
by deveena
Summary: Hanya threeshot yang menceritakan tentang dua insan setelah berkeluarga. (KAISOO!)


Disuatu malam yang indah, bintang-bintang bertebaran dan berkilauan menyinari bumi yang ada dibawahnya. Terdengar suatu suara yang begitu terdengar oleh warga bumi sekarang. Suara itu begitu nyata..

"Aaahhhh.. aahhhh unnggghhh Jonginiee.. Akhhh ya disituhh ahhh"

"Ahhhhh Kyungghhh, sempithhh sekaliihhh argghh.."

Ya, begitu nyata. Sampai warga bumi pun ikut terpengaruh oleh suara yang 'begitu nyata' itu. Kalian pasti bisa mendengarkannya-coret- membayangkannya kan? Okay.. Okay, saya akan memperjelas mengapa suara itu terjadi dan saya harap anak-anak yang dibawah 17 tahun untuk tidak mengunjungi, membaca atau melihat adegan yang akan saya ceritakan!

Sebelum itu anda-anda para pembaca harus tabah dan jangan greget okay/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah baca cerita ini saya mohon jangan demo ya!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JANGAN NGAMUK SAMA SAYA YAH! _

Okay, ayo kita mulai sekarang, sepertinya saya sudah melihat ada salah satu dari anda yang telah memegang golok dan beberapa saudaranya.

Terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa yang sudah menindih seorang anak lelaki manis yang malang. Terlihat lelaki yang lebih besar itu benar-benar berkilat nafsu. Lelaki itu menghujamkan penisnya kedalam back hole itu dengan brutal/? Dan wajah anak lelaki malang itu tampak sedikit meringis dan mendesah.

"Ahhhh.. akkkhhh.. Jonginieehh.. uhhh.."

Badan lelaki yang dibawah itu tersentak-sentak ketika penis besar lelaki yang bernama Jonginieehh itu menerobos masuk back holenya. Lelaki manis itu meremas rambut lelaki itu sehingga rambutnya tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Arggghhh sempitthh.. lubang kecilmu mencengkram penisku begitu erat sayangghhh.." erangnya.

Dia mengemut nipple milik lelaki itu dan mengenyotnya/? Seperti bayi yang kehausan. Dan tangannya juga bergerak meremas penis yang melambai-lambai(?) di atas perut lelaki mungil yang berada dibawahnya itu. Dia pun meremas dan mengocok penis mungil yang sudah berlumuran precum itu.

"Ahhh akhhh yeshhh ahhh Jonginnhhh.. Aku mau klimakss ahhhhh.."

"Arghhh a-akuu jugaahh, bersama kyunghhh.."

Terlihat lelaki manis bernama 'Kyunghhh' dan lelaku bertubuh atletis yang bernama 'Jonginieehh' itu akan mencapai puncak mereka. Terlihat Jonginieehh sudah menghentakan penisnya semakin cepat, dan...

**CROT!**

"AKHHH! JONGINNNHHH!"

**CROTTT!**

"HYUNGGGGHHH"

Wait...

Hyung?

/suara kaset rusak/?

Okay.. Okay, saya sudah melihat salah satu dari anda telah mengerutkan kening. Benarkan? (SALAH!) Oke, Jangan bunuh saya/? Saya akan memberitahukan kalian semua apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini!

Pertama-tama saya akan memperkenalkan pasangan diatas yang sedang melakukan proyek yang sungguh menggemparkan dunia/? Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, ah bukan Do Kyungsoo tetapi Kim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin, jadi Jongin memanggilnya hyung. Pasti kalian akan memikirkan bahwa ini adalah suatu cerita Brother complex kan? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah! Lah? Cowok sama cowok kok bisa nikah?

Baiklah, saya jelaskan ya. TIDAK ADA YANG MUSTAHIL! Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dan juga sebaliknya. Keluarga dari pihak keduanya pun setuju. Dan lagi, ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki suatu kelainan aneh. Dokter telah memvoniskan bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai rahim yang subur, itu berarti Kyungsoo bisa hamil. Nah, jadi begitulah ceritanya. Mari kita kembali kesituasi yang sebenarnya.

"Eunghh.. Jongin-ah, cairanmu keluar banyak sekali ahh, jangan menindihku! Kau berat tau." Ahh, sungguh manis sekali Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membengkak. Oh tidak, seperti Jongin terlihat gemas dengan lelaki mungil dibawahnya ini.

"Hyung, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Itu membuatku ingin menerkammu lagi."

Terlihat Jongin kembali mencium perpotongan leher Kyungsoo yang terhiaskan bercak merah akibat perbuatannya yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terlihat kembali mendesah dan terlihat juga kemaluan Jongin yang kembali mengeras.

Baiklah, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan beberapa ronde lagi...

* * *

_Beberapa minggu kemudian.._

Kyungsoo terbangun kondisinya sekarang sama dengan hari-hari kemarin. Telanjang, bau dan sakit dibagian bokong. Terlihat lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu masih terlelap dengan menggenaskan. Jongin tidur dengan tengkurap dan terlihat dia sudah membentuk pulau kecil di bantalnya.

Kyungsoo tergidik melihat suaminya yang jorok itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide dipikirannya dan Kyungsoo pun memasang smirknya. Kyungsoo mendekati wajah Jongin yang terlelap.

"Jongin-ah bangun.." bisik Kyungsoo secara seduktif ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin terlihat tersenyum didalam tidurnya. "hehe, Hyung jangan menggodakuu.."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum licik/? "Jongin-ah.." Bisiknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ne, Hyung?"

**"BANGUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

Kyungsoo menjerit 8 oktaf tepat ditelinga Jongin sambil menarik bantal Jongin dengan sekali hitung sehingga Jongin terkaget.

Dan..

"YAK HYUNG! KYAAHH!"

**BRUKK!**

Jongin terjungkang kebelakang akibat kekagetan dan kehebatan suara Kyungsoo yang begitu cetar membahana badai itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Terlihat kepala Jongin tumbuh sebuah benjolan berwarna merah akibat kejatuhannya yang sungguh tidak terkira itu. Muka Jongin begitu masam, dia sungguh kesal. Namun setelah melihat wajah istrinya yang begitu senang itu kekesalannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Jongin tersenyum dan mendekati istrinya itu. Jongin memepetkan badannya dan mencoba untuk mencium bibir istrinya. Kyungsoo pun sudah menutup matanya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya bergejolak meminta untuk mengeluarkan semua isi didalam perutnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

**HOEKKKSS/?**

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Dia sungguh tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya melihat istrinya itu.

"Kyung, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Katanya sambil memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Mollayo, Aku merasa baumu sangat tidak enak Jongin... Hooeekkks" Kyungsoo kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sedangkan Jongin kembali mengernyitkan keningnya dan ketika dia ingin memijat Kyungsoo lagi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau bau!" Jongin menatap horror tangan yang telah ditepis kasar oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Kyung.. Ayo kita kedokter!"

* * *

Dengan berbagai cara Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dokter. Jongin sampai 3 kali mandi dan menghabiskan 1 botol parfum agar Kyungsoo mau ikut ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mau ikut kerumah sakit dengan suaminya itu.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Jongin ditatap aneh dengan pengunjung rumah sakit tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka menutup hidung mereka. Yah, memang Jongin harum tapi ini sungguh berlebihan. Selama di perjalanan menuju ruangan dokter, Jongin hanya memasang wajah merengut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dia terlihat hepi-hepi saja.

"Selamat Siang, dok.." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah kepada Dokter itu. Dokter itu pun tersenyum manis, di papan nama Dokter itu tertuliskan 'Dr. Park Baekhyun'. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo, dan itu disambut baik oleh Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Kim.. Kkkk sudah lama tidak bertemu ne.." Baekhyun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Ya, mereka adalah sahabat yang akrab sewaktu SMA dulu. Jongin yang melihat adegan peluk-pelukan ini hanya memasang muka cemberut, sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu buta.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka, sehingga Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu.

"YAK! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Jongin dengan brutal/? Membuat Baekhyun yang melihat pasangan ini menjadi sweatdrop sendiri.

"KAU TAU TIDAK AKU RINDU SAMA BABY BYUNKUUU!" Kyungsoo semakin brutal memukul Jongin sehingga dapat dilihat terdapat bekas merah di yang tercetak jelas di kulit hitam Jongin. Jongin yang kesakitan ingin rasanya ingin melawan tapi apa dayanya, istri manis yang kiyut dan unyu-unyunya ini berubah menjadi ganas seperti anjing gila yang mengamuk karena disetrum listrik beribu-ribu watt. /apa ini/

"KYUNGSOOO SADAARRRR!"Jongin bernafas lega dan bersyukur, terima kasih atas suara Baekhyun yang sungguh cetar itu membuat istri kiyutnya tersadar dan berhenti memukulinya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Jongin seakan berkata aku-masih-ingin-mengamuk-dengan-mu. Jongin pun bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun menetralkan emosinya, dia sedikit merapikan pakaian dokternya. "Jadi, Kyungie.. Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo" Jongin membuka mulutnya, ya terdengar seperti berbisik. Tapi masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencubit paha Jongin dengan keras.

"Akhhh.. A-ampun, baby Kyung!" Jongin meringis kesakitan sementara Kyungsoo tetap memasang deathglarenya. Dan Baekhyun? Dia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Aneh" Kyungsoo menekankan kata-katanya tersebut dan Jongin maupun Baekhyun mereka hanya mengangguk menuruti Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyung..." Baekhyun berusaha selembut mungkin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Baekkie?" Jongin tiba-tiba saja jawdrop melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Yang tadinya menjadi Anjing Gila yang suka mengamuk sekarang berubah menjadi anak Kucing kecil yang memelas ingin diberi makan.

"Ayo.. Kita periksa dulu, Kyungie.." Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tidur diranjang, dan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti kata-kata Baekhyun dan tiduran diatas ranjang yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Tunggu..." Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun. Dia membisikan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak menelan ludahnya kasar (lagi).

Setelah mendapat bisikkan dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun menghampiri Jongin.

"D-dia bilang apa?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Dia memintamu untuk sekarang atau tidak ada jatah selama setahun."

Jongin mendelik, dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo. "K-Kyung.. A-aku juga ingin meng-"

Kyungsoo terlihat menajamkan matanya. "SEKARANG!"

Jongin pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Jongin yang sedang duduk dibangku didepan ruangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberi isyarat untuk masuk. Dan Jongin pun mengikuti Baekhyun kedalam ruangannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sumringah sekarang, terlihat ekspresinya lebih cerah dari pada yang tadi. Jongin sangat heran dengan perilaku Kyungsoo yang berubah-ubah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya yang membuat.. Kyungsoo begini itu.. emm"

"Dia kenapa, Baek?" Jongin terlihat agak mengecilkan suaranya.

"Emm, Selamat Jongin.. Kyungsoo hamil!" Jongin membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, bibir berbentuk hatinya itu semakin melebar dan terlihat rona merah dibibirnya.

"Kita akan mempunyai bayi, Jonginnie!"

* * *

Dari minggu ke minggu, perut Kyungsoo semakin membesar. Kandungan di dalam perut Kyungsoo sehat, Baekhyun berkata begitu. Namun Jongin heran, semakin bertambah minggu umur kandungan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo semakin bertingkah aneh.

Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang ibu hamil. Namun, kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini Jongin bisa bilang abnormal! Hey, lihatlah dia sampai pernah meminta Jongin untuk memakan Strawberry ice cream dalam ukuran se-ember besar pada tengah malam!

Jongin menghela nafasnya, dia melihat istri manisnya sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak didalam dekapannya sekarang. Rasanya wajah damai istrinya ini membuat semua rasa penatnya hilang dalam sekejap. Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membulat. Dia bisa merasakan pergerakan disana. Jongin tersenyum hangat dan dia pun memejamkan matanya menyusul istrinya kedunia mimpi.

Belum selang beberapa jam Jongin terlelap, dia merasakan ada beban diatas tubuhnya. Dia juga merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh selangkangannya.

"Eungghh.."

Jongin membuka matanya, dia melihat Kyungsoo menindih tubuhnya dengan tangan meremas kenjantanannya.

"Kyungiehh.. Jangan mainkan itu sayangghh.. Aku tidak mau menerkammuuhh.. ahhh.."

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin dan melumatnya dengan liar.

"Jonginahh, aku ingin kau menyentuhku. Sekarang juga.."

Kyungsoo tampak mendesah erotis ditelinga Jongin membuat libidonya memuncak. Jongin pun menyeringai dan menindih tubuh istrinya, dia menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak menekan perut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu maumu sayang.." Jongin pun beraksi.

Dia melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan ganas. Ciumannya pun turun ke leher jenjang, putih nan mulus milik istri cantiknya itu. Dia membuat beberapa hickeys disana. Dan dia juga tidak lupa menyentuh kedua nipple istrinya dan mengemutnya.

"Hiks.."

Jongin mendengar isakan kecil dari istrinya. Dia mendongak, dia melihat wajah cantik itu telah berlinang air mata.

"Jongin, kau jahat sekali! Hikss, tega sekali kau! Apa kau mau membunuh anakmu sendiri hah! Hikss..."

"T-tapi.."

"Alah! Diam saja kau! Tidak ada jatah selama setahun tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya kasar dan tidur membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin terlihat sangat miris. Selangkangannya terlihat menggelembung. Dia merutuk dalam hati dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sepertinya dia terpaksa bersolo-ria.

* * *

Setelah kejadian semalam, Kyungsoo semakin bertingkah aneh. Saat kandungannya mencapai di bulan ketujuh, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat menyukai film kartun. Terutama Princess Cinderella, Belle, Snow white dan saudara-saudaranya. Tidak jarang Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menangis sendiri saat menonton film-film itu.

Pernah juga Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin untuk menjadi Kosplay Princess Belle. Jongin memakai wig berwarna coklat dan dress berwarna kuning. Alhasil, Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengabadikan foto Jongin.

Oh, Jangan lupa! Kyungsoo mencetak foto itu dengan ukuran yang hampir seukuran dengan dinding rumahnya dan memajangnya untuk perantara tidur katanya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah merengut.

Sudah sembilan bulan lamanya Kyungsoo mengandung, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kelahiran sama sekali. Baekhyun bilang beberapa hari lagi Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Tapi, Jongin tetap saja was-was menjaga Kyungsoo dirumah.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memeluk boneka Cinderellanya dengan erat. Jongin yang melihatnya agak cemberut. Dia sepertinya ingin dipeluk juga dengan istri cantiknya itu.

"Kyungie.. Aku juga ingin dipeluk, Chagiii" rengek Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa sih! Manja sekali, ck.."

"Tapikan sayang, aku suami mu.. Aku juga- Omo, Kyungie!"

Terlihat cairan bening mengalir diselangkangan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin yang melihatnya terkejut dan panik.

"J-Jonghh.. Arghh.. S-sakit sekaliihhh.." Kyungsoo menggeram sambil memegang perut besarnya. Jongin sepertinya tau kondisi seperti ini. Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ke mobilnya.

"Arghhh Jonginnhhh! SAKIT SEKALIIHHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit sakit di dalam perjalanan. Kyungsoo meremas jok mobil dengan keras dan tak jarang dia menjambak rambut Jongin.

"Awww, sabar Chagiyaa.. Jangan tarik rambutku!" Jongin menyetir dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Untung saja ini sudah tengah malam jadi jalan sangat sepi.

Sesampai dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo langsung dibawa keruang persalinan. Jongin terlihat acak-acakan, dia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu didepan ruang persalinan. Dia berdoa semoga persalinan Kyungsoo berhasil karena setau Jongin ibu hamil itu mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya.

Selang beberapa jam, Jongin mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menjerit sakit dan berakhir dengan suara tangisan bayi. Hati Jongin membuncak senang, 'anak pertamaku sudah lahir' batin Jongin senang.

Keluarlah perawat dengan pakaian serba putih dengan menggunakan masker.

"Selamat tuan Kim, anak kalian perempuan. Anda bisa menemui nyonya Kim sekarang." Ujar perawat itu dengan tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk kedalam ruang persalinan. Jongin pun mengikuti arahan perawat dengan senyuman lebar yang menempel di wajahnya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang menimang seorang bayi kecil yang lucu dan cantik. Dia langsung menghampiri anak dan istrinya itu.

"Kyungie.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Jongin memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sehabis melahirkan tersebut. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jongin, dia terlihat sepertiku.." Kyungsoo mengelus wajah bayi itu dengan lembut.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik sepertimu, sayang."

"Tapi, dia kulitnya hitam sepertimu." Jongin langsung sweatdrop mendengar penuturan polos istrinya itu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudia dia tersenyum. 'Kalau tidak hitam berarti dia bukan anakku' batin bodoh Jongin.

"Tuan dan nyonya Kim, siapa nama anak perempuan kalian? Kami dari pihak rumah sakit akan memindahkan anda diruangan rawat inap dan kami juga akan membuat akta dari anak kalian." Salah satu perawat disana bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak berfikir. Lalu, mereka tersenyum.

"Kyungin."

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

HI! INI SAYA LAGI KEMBALI~~~~~ AHAHAH

SAYA MENGHADIRKAN FF BARU YANG ABSURD!

Eheheh ini Cuma threeshot, readersnim. Dan ini benar-benar absurd ahahah, maafkan saya karena ini sangat gaje dan tidak nyambung xD.

Ff ini adalah ff pelampiasan saya setelah uts/? Jadi mohon maaf atas kegajeannya /lagi/

Wkwkwk, dan maaf juga saya masih belum update ff saya yang yang Day by Day sama I Want You! Karena saya benar-benar tidak sempat u_u

Sekali lagi maaf ya readersnim u_u dan jangan pernah berhenti untuk support saya dengan review kalian ;3

Dont forget to

Review-Kritik-Saran


End file.
